Brushless and ironless armature motors are well known in the prior art.
In brushless motors, where the windings are provided as part of the stator, it is common to provide winding locating slots in the iron of the motor shell and to locate the windings therein. Normally, the coils are wound and then placed into and secured within the formed slots. The forms upon which the coils are wound provide the shaping of and for the coils and do not become an integral portion of the completed motor.
In his consideration of the prior art, the pertinent patent art in the winding of such coils appears to be best illustrated by the U.S. to Miyasaka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,679 and Kagami, U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,075. Neither of these patents, however, provides a coil form which remains as an integral portion of the wound coil and neither of which provides a single coil element which, in effect, due to the electrical angle of the windings, provides a pair of coil portions which are connected to each other in series aiding relationship.
In the coil provided in the Miyasaka reference, it is necessary to physically locate the desired and to, somehow, position the wire forming the coil at such point and to thereafter sequentially form the following windings therearound. The Miyasaka reference also provides a wound coil which will be electrically inconsistent at these apical regions of winding unless there is no concern for a loss of wound length of the coil and the apical portions thereof are then disregarded. The coil unit resulting from the applicant's invention provides for consistent electrical properties along the entire wound cylinder and this utilization results in both an electrically efficient and an economical coil unit by making use of all the winding material provided.
The coil winding resulting from the application of the principals of the Kagami reference is not of the skewed variety and is rather concerned with hexagonal winding to therefore result in a hexagonal coil. The wound hexagonal portions are formed about a cylindrical coil former in a fashion to eliminate any coil overwrap exceeding two coil thicknesses. This reference does provide a comparison of bobbinless and spool winding of coils and it appears that the applicant's method and resulting coil unit could, at most, be compared to a spool method wherein the spool forms a portion of the resulting winding.
In summary, the prior art does not appear to provide any teachings which would directly include the applicant's concept nor enable one skilled in the art to arrive at applicant's concept.